Enamorada Del Chico Equivocado
by Isa-Bella0908
Summary: Te ha pasado que enamoras de la persona equivocada? Sus peligrosos ojos azules, su cabello negro y su increíble cuerpo era la combinación perfecta para el desastre. De todos los hombres en el mundo que me puedo fijar tiene que ser él precisamente… Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

**Enamorada Del Chico Equivocado**

**Sinopsis**

Te ha pasado que enamoras de la persona equivocada?

Sus peligrosos ojos azules, su cabello negro y su increíble cuerpo era la combinación perfecta para el desastre. De todos los hombres en el mundo que me puedo fijar tiene que ser él precisamente… Damon Salvatore.  
Por qué es el equivocado? El sale con la odiosa de mi prima que parece ser feliz solo cuando arruina todo lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Sin embargo él no es para mí, no es nada de lo que yo quiero en un chico y debo alejarme de él… Pero la tentación es más grande y antes de estar a 1000 kilómetros de distancia del novio de mi prima, lo tengo cada noche en mi cama…

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Soy tan patetica**

- _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey (huff huff), hey Mickey (huff huff)_-Le di ignorer a mi teléfono y vuelvo a meter la cabeza bajo la almohada- _Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey (huff huff), hey Mickey (huff huff)_-La odio tanto… Creo que esta era la décima vez que me llamaba y aunque a todas sus llamadas le di ignorar ella sigue llamando. Mire mi teléfono que descansaba sobre la almohada a mi lado y pude ver el "Katherine llamando" y al fondo, una foto de ella y Damon besándose… Como dije antes, la odio tanto.

Un día, no hace más de veinte días ella había tomado mi teléfono mientras yo trataba de acabar la discusión de mis padres. Había puesto ese estúpido tono de porristas y su foto con Damon para que apareciera cada vez que me llamaba. Claro que podría cambiar el tono y borrar la foto pero tenía dos razones para no hacerlo. La primera es que no sabía cómo quitarla la foto y el tono, tenía este nuevo teléfono que a duras penas sabia contestar. No entiendo porque un teléfono tiene tantas funciones, whatsapp? Facebook? Twitter? Tumblr? Porque tantas redes sociales? Este teléfono era como una especie de rastreador que le avisaba a todos donde estaba. Odio todo esto en lo que prácticamente controlan mi vida diciendo donde y con quien estuve…. Pero bueno. La segunda opción es porque soy tan patética que a pesar que Damon estaba con mi prima me gustaba ver su cara cada vez que Katherine me llama.

Si lo sé, como dije antes… Soy patética.

El "plub" que sonó segundos después de que Katherine colgara llamo mi atención. Tome el teléfono que me avisaba de las llamadas perdidas y un buzón de voz.  
Mire la pantalla por un momento hasta que esta quedo totalmente negra. Quería escuchar el estúpido buzón? Que quería Katherine? Que fuera a comprarle condones como hace tres noches?  
Pero… Y si estaba en problemas? Porque… No se tomaría la molestia de marcarme tantas veces solo por condones… O sí?

Oh diablos… Voy a escuchar el buzón y una voz muy dentro de mí dice que me voy arrepentir.

-Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz-Dice la grabadora cuando le doy marcar al buzón-Elena! Demonios para que tienes ese estúpido teléfono si no eres capaz de contestarlo? Te necesito… Con urgencia… Podrías llamar a Damon para que vaya a tu casa y entretenerlo? Stefan llego de sorpresa y no quiero que Damon se entere de lo mío con Stefan. Por fita! Llámame y dime que lo vas a hacer!

El mensaje termino y yo me quede mirando al frente. Traer a Damon aquí? Como lo iba hacer? Que excusa podría usar para convencerlo de venir a mi casa?

-_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey (huff huff), hey Mickey (huff huff)_-Esa era Katherine, una vez más… Estaba desesperada para querer que yo le cuidara a su amado Damon.

-Hola?-Conteste arrepintiéndome al instante.

-Maldita sea! Estas sorda mujer? Llevo llamándote hace una hora! Que pasa contigo, es muy difícil deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para contestar una llamada?-Sip… Me arrepentí al instante.

-Que quieres? Ya estoy acostada-Dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama haciendo literal eso de estar "acostada".

-Necesito que llames a Damon y le digas que te has caído saliendo de la ducha y que necesitas ayuda. Sabe que eres muy torpe así que lo creerá al instante-Al fondo de la voz de Katherine se podía oír música… Acaso era Bruno Mars?

-Por qué yo haría eso?-Pregunte mientras me miraba las uñas de mi mano izquierda…

-Porque Stefan esta en mi sala justo ahora! No sabía que llegaría esta noche y le dije a Damon que podría venir a quedarse hoy. Elena por favor has esto por mí y para la siguiente cena familiar no invitare a la amante de tu papá.

Rodé los ojos… Como si eso fuera verdad… Ella le había dicho a Lily que podía asistir siempre que quisiera… Por tercera vez tenía que decir que la odiaba tanto.

-No puedo traerlo aquí… El lugar está lleno de cajas.

-Y qué? No quiero que lo impresiones… Solo que lo entretengas.

-Katherine, simplemente no lo voy hacer… Busca otra solución-Iba a colgarle cuando la oí reírse.

-Oh Elena… Te das cuenta que con solo decirle tres palabras a mi padre él dejara de pagarte la universidad. Eso es lo que quieres?

Un golpe bajo, porque no lo imagine?

-Bien, lo llamare ahora mismo-Dije levantándome de la cama.

-Ok, mándame un mensaje cuando llegue a tu casa-Luego de eso corto la comunicación… Ni un "Gracias por salvarme de esta" o "Que tengas linda noche"… Nada.

Mire mi teléfono en busca del número de Damon, jamás lo había llamado o él a mí. Lo había grabado una noche que Katherine estaba tan ebria que perdió su teléfono, me dio el número de Damon y me dijo que la llamara por si sus padres llegaban antes que ella. Obviamente jamás tuve que marcar ese número… Hasta ahora.

Lo tenía grabado como "Damon novio de Kath"… No sé porque le puse así, era el único Damon que conocía… Tal vez era mi subconsciente que quería recordarme que él estaba con mi prima y que no tenía interés en mirar en mi dirección.

Le di marcar y con solo dos tonos el contesto la llamada.

-Elena Gilbert… Esto sí que es la sorpresa de la noche-Damon tenía la voz más hermosa que jamás había oído.

-Eh… Hola, yo…-Dios porque tengo que tartamudear? Me aclare la garganta y decidí intentarlo una vez más-Quería saber si podías venir a mi casa, me caí saliendo de la ducha y creo que me torcí el pie.

Eso sonó creíble, verdad?

-Oh… Pues justo ahora iba a la casa de Katherine pero… Creo que puedo ir a revisar que paso.

-Eh… Bien… Vale-Dije mordiéndome el pulgar.

-Nos vemos en un momento-Respondió y luego colgó.

Dios mío, Damon iba a venir? En serio? Debería mojarme el cabello, cierto? Se supone que acabo de salir de la ducha… Oh dios mi pie se ve muy normal… Tal vez deba cojear un poco, solo para darle dramatismo supongo.

Corrí hacia el baño para mojarme el cabello con una toalla de color blanca.

-Vas a bañarte a esta hora? Después de haberte acostado?-Pregunto mi compañera de piso… Kimmy… o como a ella le gustaba que la llamaran… Mimmy.

-Eh si, le dije a alguien que me había caído de la ducha solo para hacerlo venir-Respondí y luego cerré la puerta.

-Buena excusa… Eres demasiado torpe.

Resople mientras dejaba caer el agua de la regadera, porque todo el mundo dice que soy torpe? Tome el shampoo con olor a frambuesa y sin darme cuenta lo deje escapar de mis manos… Sip, era torpe.

En pocos minutos lave y enjuague mi cabello y luego lo envolví en la toalla. Al salir del baño Mimmy estaba sentada en el comedor organizando sus notas.

-Sabes, mañana podríamos arreglar este lugar. Creo que saldré temprano de clase…-Dijo Mimmy mientras yo buscaba que ponerme.

-Me parece bien, odio caminar entre cajas-Hace una semana habíamos llegado a este lugar, Mimmy había sido mi compañera de piso desde mi primer año de universidad por lo que podría decir que ella y yo éramos unidas. Donde vivíamos antes era un lindo departamento en el 5 piso a tan solo unas calles de la universidad, pero cuando Katherine fue a visitarme el semestre pasado hizo hasta lo imposible para que su querido papi consiguiera ese departamento por ella… Así que, un día llego el dueño del departamento diciéndonos que teníamos que abandonar el lugar porque un cliente le había hecho una propuesta que no podía rechazar… Y ahora estamos aquí, en el lugar más alejado de la ciudad o al menos, el lugar más alejado de la universidad… Mimmy sigue insistiendo que deberíamos buscar otro lugar para el siguiente semestre pero yo no dejo de recordarle que fue un milagro conseguir ESTE lugar. Ann Arbor es una ciudad universitaria por lo que los que no tenemos vivienda en la universidad debemos buscar por la ciudad. Así que si, es prácticamente imposible encontrar otro lugar.

-Por cierto Elena, quien viene? No me digas que vas a continuar saliendo con Matt- Mimmy se giró para verme y antes de que yo pudiera contestar el timbre sonó. No sé si podría usar eso de "salvada por la campana" porque cuando Damon se fuera de aquí Mimmy me haría mil y un preguntas.

-Yo voy-Dije mirando hacia la puerta. Decidí empezar a cojear para hacer esto un poco más verdadero.

-Por qué cojeas?-Pregunto Mimmy.

-Porque si, solo sígueme la corriente vale?-Tome la perilla y luego abrí la puerta.

Esperaba ver a Damon con aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía recostándose en el marco de la puerta, pero no era el…-Tu qué haces aquí?

-No es manera de recibir a tu novio-Contesto Matt.

-Ex novio-Le aclare rápidamente. Había salido con Matt en primer año, al principio parecía un tipo normal pero luego se volvió un poco celoso compulsivo… Y controlador, muy controlador-No sé qué quieras pero será mejor que te vayas, estoy esperando a alguien.

-Como que esperas a alguien? Me dijiste que querías tiempo para pensar, no tiempo para salir con alguien más-Matt se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño…

-Eso no te importa vale? Y de todas formas, como supiste donde vivo?-Hasta este instante me percataba que jamás, nunca en la vida le dije a Matt donde iba a vivir.

-Tu prima me lo conto… Oye déjame entrar-Matt intento entrar y yo le bote la puerta en las narices-Elena! Me has cogido el pie con la puerta!-Baje la mirada y ahí está el pie de Matt, impidiendo que cerrara la puerta.

-Saca el pie Matt! No pienso abrir la puerta para que tu entres!-Grite como una loca mientras Mimmy se reía viéndome empujar la puerta.

De pronto Matt dejo de empujar y lo escuche decir un "Tu quien eres". Decidí asomar un poco la cabeza para ver quién era, sin embargo… Yo sabía quién había llegado.

-Busco a Elena-Dijo él. Un pantalón gris oscuro y un suéter negro cuello V era lo que llevaba puesto. Las mangas las tenía hasta los codos y en su mano derecha hacia girar las llaves de su auto, oh si… Damon se veía tan… Comestible.

-Para que buscas a mi novia?-Dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos. Abrí los ojos ante aquello y rápidamente abrí la puerta.

-Novia?-Damon abrió los ojos totalmente asombrado y luego centro su atención en mí.

-No, no es cierto-Me atreví a decir cuando por fin recupere la voz.

-Como que no?-Matt frunció el ceño y yo rodé los ojos.

-Matt lárgate, la hora de las visitas se ha terminado.

-Y que hace él aquí?-Matt señalo a Damon con el pulgar y yo no supe que inventar.

-Soy el primo, están fumigando mi departamento y Elena me dejo quedar aquí-Damon hizo un especie de sonrisa convenzo-a-todo-el-mundo-con-esto y luego camino hacia el interior del departamento.

-Oh! Eres familia de Elena! Pues gusto en conocerte-Dijo Matt relajando los hombros mientras saludaba a Damon con un movimiento torpe de su mano.

Damon volvió a sonreír y luego se sentó en el sofá como si de su casa se tratase.

-Bien, es hora de irte...-Le dije a Matt cuando logre quitar mis ojos de Damon.

-Vale, los dejo…-Matt metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y cuando estaba convencida que se iría, empezó a hablar de nuevo-Podemos almorzar mañana?

-No!

-Por qué no? Vamos, solo será un almuerzo-Matt empezó a caminar hacia mí y yo retrocedí un paso-No me hagas rogarte.

-Bien, iremos a almorzar pero estas visitas nocturnas se acaban aquí y ahora.

-Vale, paso por ti mañana-Se acercó y dejo un baboso y asqueroso beso sobre mi mejilla.

-Bien, adiós-Dije cerrando la puerta.

Como era posible que le digas a alguien que no quieres nada con él y aun así te siga buscando? No hay algo así como dignidad o lo que sea? Tengo que hacerle prometer a Kimmy que me dé una bofetada el día que actué de esa manera.

-… Y piensas quedarte aquí? No es tu novia una especie de psicótica controladora?-Kimmy estaba sentada al lado de Damon babeando.

-Psicótica controladora?-Damon rio muy fuerte y luego negó con la cabeza-Eso es nuevo. Y si, es muy controladora pero… No tiene que saber que estoy aquí o sí?

-No, no, no claro que no, nadie se lo dirá-Aseguro Kimmy… Sentí pena por ella. Dos minutos con Damon y ya la tenía comiendo de su mano.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que revisarle el pie a esa chica de allá-Damon me señalo con el dedo índice y Kimmy se giró para verme como si no supiera que hablaba de mí.

-Oh por supuesto!-Damon se levantó y Kimmy le miro descaradamente el trasero…

Cuando tuve a Damon al frente lo único que pude hacer fue darme la vuelta e indicarle mi habitación. El sonrió de lado y camino dentro de mi pequeño cuadrado, observo todo con detenimiento… Las persianas de madera, el móvil de corazones que mi madre me había regalo cuando cumplí 12 años, las cajas llenas de libros y en el rincón al lado de mi armario, un vergonzoso bulto de ropa sucia.

-Y… Como está tu pie?-Pregunto Damon tomando la foto de mis papas y yo de mi mesita de noche.

-Mi pie? Que pasa con él?

Damon se giró mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía-Te caíste en la ducha y te torciste el tobillo, lo recuerdas?

Demonios…-Oh sí! No me duele tanto, debo tener un umbral alto de dolor o algo así… Supongo.

-Que bien, pensé lo peor cuando me llamaste… Hasta pensé en llevarte cargada a un hospital.

-Eso no… Va a ser necesario ahora-Por qué me siento tan avergonzada?

-Miren lo que encontré!-Dijo Kimmy entrando a mi habitación como una estampida. En sus manos tenía una botella sin empezar de Bourbon-Pensé que podríamos hacer esta noche interesante.

Damon sonrió y camino hacia Kimmy para tomar la botella, la examino por unos segundos y luego me miro-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hagamos esta noche interesante.

* * *

**3 meses después…**

Me desperté debido al calor que sentía mi cuerpo.

Mi frente estaba empapada y la sábana de mi cama se encontraba humedecida por mi propio sudor.

Sentí una mano apoyándose en mi cintura, y en mi hombro se incrustaba algo parecido al botón de una camisa.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de enfocar bien la vista y girar sobre mi espalda... Solo para ver al chico de cabello negro y piel bronceada que ahora dormía tan tranquilamente en la misma cama que yo.

Lo moví con un dedo, para así despertarlo, pero él no daba señales de vida.

Comencé a sacudirlo.

—Despierta —susurré con voz ronca—, te quedaste dormido. Es hora de irte.

Traté de incorporarme pero una mano sujetó firmemente mi cintura, y se desplazó hasta llegar a mis caderas.

—¡Damon! —grité, enojada.

Él me sujetó más fuerte y me jaló a su lado de la cama.

Mi frente pegaba con la suya, podía sentir su propio sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Tragué saliva.

Esta es la última vez que lo dejo dormir en mi cama, me prometí silenciosamente.

Su mano apretó ligeramente mi trasero y ronroneó algo en mi oído. Luego comenzó a subir sus manos hasta meterlas dentro de mi camiseta y se detuvo justo cuando sintió mi sujetador de encaje.

Traté de apartarlo una vez más, entonces repentinamente se acostó a horcajadas sobre mí y llevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, hacia la cabecera de la cama. Respiré pesadamente.

—Damon—tartamudeé, ¿quién tartamudeaba un nombre que solo tenía cinco letras?— quítate de encima.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces como queriendo reconocer en dónde se encontraba, y al ver que, a la que sujetaba era a mí, amplió bastante los ojos.

Pensé que se quitaría de encima rápidamente, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse un milímetro.

—Siempre supe que querías profundizar las cosas conmigo —habló de manera presumida. Sopló aire en mi cuello mientras bostezaba, e inmediatamente mi piel se erizó.

—¡Idiota! —chillé—, hubiera dejado que durmieras en la calle...

Su vista se trasladó de mi rostro, mis labios, hasta quedarse prendada en mi pecho por un largo tiempo.

Resoplé. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

—De encaje negro —suspiró— ya sabes lo que dicen de chicas que usan ropa interior negra.

Bajé la vista hacia mi pecho y noté que mi camiseta se había subido lo suficiente como para dejar ver mi sostén.

—No. ¿Qué dicen de las chicas que usan ropa interior negra? —sabía que iba a arrepentirme por seguirle la corriente.

—Dicen que van a un entierro.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Vi la odiosa sonrisita de yo-lo-sé-todo puesta en su rostro; ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

—Van. .Entierro —repitió.

Lo miré, confundida.

—Aiish, olvídalo. Tienes una mente demasiado inocente como para entenderlo.

—Ahora sí, ¿quieres quitarte de encima? —pregunté impacientemente.

Todavía tenía mis manos sujetas un poco más arriba de mi cabeza, y ya me estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos por la camiseta levantada.

Además de que tener a Damon así de cerca no me dejaba respirar, pensar, ver o sentir con claridad.

—Debería pagarte de alguna forma lo que hiciste por mí anoche... Conozco una buena manera de hacerlo —levantó sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Solo acepto efectivo, ahora quítate. —Comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, intentando deslizarme de su agarre.

Arriba, abajo, arriba...

—Yo que tu no haría eso... Peor a esta hora de la mañana cuando mi pequeño cazador tiene hambre.

Me detuve rápidamente, no queriendo despertar esas partes que seguían dormidas.

—Eres un cerdo... —Aproveché para lanzarlo al suelo, impulsando mis piernas y flexionando mis rodillas para que cayera fuera de mi cama.

Golpeó el piso alfombrado y lo escuché soltar una letanía de palabrotas.

—Deberías estar besando mis pies —hablé mientras arreglaba mi camisa—. Te hubiese podido dejar en la calle anoche para que los perros te comieran vivo… O mejor aun, para que las aves lo hicieras. Y no me refiero a las aves lindas y amistosas que encuentras en un parque infantil. Hablo de esas carroñeras que desmenuzan la carne con sus picos hasta que no queda nada más que los huesos.

Él gimió, hizo una mueca de asco y sujetó firmemente su estómago. Después de un rato intentó levantarse del suelo, haciendo otra mueca y masajeando su cabeza a medida que se incorporaba.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. ¡Mierda! —Gritó— me duele la cabeza.

—A eso se le llama RESACA. Anoche no podías recordar ni cuál era tu nombre. Me pediste que te llamara Señorita Nelsy.

—¿Señorita Nelsy? ¿En serio? Porque como nombre artístico prefiero Sexy Cat... Miauu.

Le lancé una de mis almohadas y cayó justo en su cara.

—¿Qué hay de malo contigo?, te dije hace un momento que me duele la cabeza y lo primero que haces es lanzarme un cojín que, extrañamente, huele a... —acercó el objeto a su rostro para olisquearlo— meados de zorrillo, probablemente con tres semanas de embarazo.

Lanzó el cojín nuevamente a mi cama, ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba.

—Para tu información, ese cojín permaneció enterrado bajo tu axila toda la noche —Vocalicé por unos segundos de más la O en "toda"—, seguro y de ahí adquirió el olor.

Luego me detuve, pensando en una palabra que había mencionado: enterrado.

Enterrar... Oh, ahora entendía el chiste.

Hmm. Sucio animal.

—Vete de mi habitación —chillé—. Hazlo antes de que Katherine llegue a buscarte y me haga un escándalo como el de la semana pasada.

Hizo una última mueca pero no dijo nada y salió silenciosamente por la puerta.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando él ya estaba de regreso, a mi lado.

—Elena, de verdad gracias por recibirme cada vez que no tengo donde quedarme; gracias por aguantar todo el drama que tengo Katherine... Y por soportarme en mi estado de borracho; te juro que es la última vez que dejo que tu prima me convenza de beber toda una botella de Vodka. —Plantó un beso en mi mejilla y me frotó el cabello antes de irse.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, dejándome sola.

Oh Dios, soy tan estúpida… Desde aquella noche que deje que Damon se quedara acá para revisar mi falsa caída de la ducha, ahora el venia aquí a la madrugada totalmente borracho porque tuvo alguna discusión con Katherine… Y yo, como la tonta que era lo dejaba entrar para luego ser testigo de cómo él y mi prima arreglaban sus problemas. Debía tener un poco más de dignidad y no permitirle a Damon sus visitas nocturnas…

* * *

**Y... Que les parece? **

**Si les gusta voy a continuarla y también las otras historias vale? **

**Espero les guste y como siempre... Gracias por leer! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"Un desastroso cumpleaños"**

El incómodo golpe que recibí en mis costillas de parte de Jenna hizo que abriera mis ojos. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro mientras el profesor de "Historia del Arte" nos mostraba algunas pinturas. Bostece mientras me llevaba la mano a la boca y luego deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa.

-Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche-Susurro Jenna mientras anotaba 25.000-8000 a. C… Creo que estábamos hablando del paleolítico.

—Sí, el novio de Katherine apareció a la madrugada pidiendo que lo dejara quedar a dormir. —Bostecé—, me tocó acostar a Salvatore en mi habitación. Créeme cuando te digo que fue la hazaña más grande que he hecho en mi vida: movilizar a un borracho hasta mi dormitorio. Después de eso no pude dormir mucho, estuve intentando callar a Damon cuando comenzó a cantar todo el repertorio musical de Demi Lovato. Como es que él puede saber esas canciones? No parece del tipo "Disney Channel".

Jenna hizo el intento de no reírse, pero fracasó miserablemente cuando la escuché lanzar una fuerte y nasal carcajada.

La acompañé, riéndome también. Un tipo como Damon (todo un tipo rudo) no daba la impresión de escuchar esa clase de música.

-Señoritas…-Nos reprendió el profesor cuando empezamos a reír. Dijimos lo siento y volvió a sus fotografías.

-De todas formas, porque sigues dejándolo quedar en tu casa?

-Mmm… Supongo que quiero ser amable-Amablemente estúpida-De todas formas esta fue la última vez, no pienso seguir con esto.

-Sabes Elena, deberías darme un dólar cada vez que has dicho eso… Podría tener ahora mismo una fortuna y abandonar la universidad.

-No lo he dicho tantas veces-Estire un poco mis brazos para tratar de despertarme.

Poco después de una hora la clase termino y Jenna y yo fuimos a comer algo. Ella era como mi mejor amiga… Del tipo de amiga con la que solo tienes que mirarte un segundo para decirle cientos de cosas.

-Dime que no vamos a comer en ese horrible restaurante de hamburguesas-Me queje cuando pude ver el letrero "Hamburguesas de calidad". Eran las hamburguesas más horribles que jamás he comido.

-Oh vamos Elena, estoy haciéndole un favor a una amiga-Jenna engancho su brazo con el mío para asegurarse que no saldría corriendo en dirección opuesta.

-Qué clase de favor?

-Pues, conocí a una chica que está estudiando periodismo… Me dijo que quiere escribir un artículo sobre este restaurante y necesita a una infiltrada.

-Y…-A donde quería ir?

-Y… Voy a pedir empleo para poder grabar el lugar desde adentro.

-Vas a trabajar en un restaurante apestoso solo para que una chica consiga información? Te has vuelto lesbiana o algo así?

-Claro que no-Jenna frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-Solo quiero ser amable, esa chica hablaba como esas personas que te prometen un mundo mejor y como que me convenció.

-Como que te convenció?-No podía creer esto.

-Bueno, basta ya… Solo acompañe a pedir el empleo y luego iremos a comer-Ella puso la mano sobre la puerta para empujarla mientras yo la miraba.

Resople y luego decidí seguirla. Jenna era de esas personas amables que nunca decía no.

Nos acercamos a la cajera y Jenna pregunto cómo podía conseguir empleo. La chica al otro lado de la caja rodo los ojos y luego grito sin ganas-Earl alguien te busca.  
A continuación la puerta del fondo se abrió y de ahí salió un hombre. Usaba un enorme traje gris con una corbata roja a rayas que no le llegaba ni al ombligo. El tipo era más grueso que un tanque militar.  
Nos repasó con la mirada, intentando meter los ojos hasta por la más mínima rajadura de nuestros cuerpos. Luego miro a las chicas que trabajan aquí y cuando decidí mirar también, me percate del uniforme que tenían.  
Usaban denigrantes uniformes de "trabajo" que apenas y llegaban a cubrirles un tercio del muslo. Parecían prostitutas marineras. Incluso tenían que ponerse un ridículo sombrero de tela para complementar el atuendo. No entendía por qué de marineras: ¡el restaurante era de hamburguesas!

Mire el menú sobre nuestras cabezas y note que ni siquiera servían hamburguesas de pescado.

—Y... Quien me necesita? —habló mientras no disimulaba viendo entre nuestras piernas. Se pasaba la mano por lo poco que le quedaba de cabello, y se absorbía constantemente el sudor de la frente con una servilleta de papel haciendo que le quedaran pequeñas tiras enrolladas.

-Yo-Dijo Jenna sonriendo-Quisiera saber cómo puedo conseguir empleo en este lugar-Earl miro a Jenna por un segundo y luego asintió.

Nos pasó, dirigiéndose hacia una diminuta oficina que podíamos ver desde aquí.

-Estas segura de esto? Has visto el uniforme?-Dije mientras apretaba el brazo de Jenna.

-Elena… Ya te explique mis razones-Respondió Jenna y luego camino hacia la oficina. No podía dejarla sola… Y que si el tipo era un pervertido? Creo que nos imaginó desnudas hace unos minutos.

Así que… Fui tras Jenna siendo una buena amiga. Al entrar me sorprendí bastante cuando el tipo Earl nos dio a cada una un traje igual al de las marineras de afuera.

-Pueden empezar ahora, tu-Dijo señalándome con un lápiz mordido en la punta-La de las piernas largas puedes hacer de mesera. Y tu-Estaba vez miro a Jenna-De cajera, tienes un lindo rostro… Seguro que dejan buenas propinas.

-Oye espera! Yo no estoy buscando empleo-Dije mientras botaba aquel horrible uniforme sobre su mesa.

-Ah no? Es una lástima… Seguro que esas piernas se ven muy bien-Respondió el horrible hombre mientras se pasaba la mano por su enorme barriga-Sin embargo una sola no me sirve así que no, no estoy contratando.

Jenna se giró a verme con ojos suplicantes y yo rodé los ojos. No quería un maldito empleo vendiendo hamburguesas, tenía bastante con tener que pasear los perros de mi prima como para hacer de mesera mientras el pervertido a cargo me observaba. Pero… Jenna hizo aquellos ojitos de perro, era patética y malvada… Sabía que no podía decirle que no cuando hacia esa cara.

-Vale, si quiero el empleo-Gruñí y volví a tomar el horrible uniforme.

Earl sonrió y luego nos dio todas las reglas del lugar… Al menos tendría dinero extra por esto.

* * *

En la noche fui a cambiarme para la cena de cumpleaños de Katherine. Aun no había decidido que regalarle, que podías darle a alguien que lo tiene todo? (Amor, había dicho la chica de un libro).  
Tal vez debería aparecerme sin nada, ella no le daría importancia a lo que yo le diera porque seguro sus maravillosos padres le darían algo increíble. En su cumpleaños número 21 su padre le había regalado un Lexus SC mientras que el mío me regaló un llavero de My Little Pony que brillaba en la oscuridad, y una tarjeta prefabricada que decía: ¡Felicidades, es un niño!. No es que sintiera envidia de Kath o algo así, era cierto que su auto es increíble pero no la envidia en nada ya que su relación con sus padres consistía solo en lo material. Para todo el mundo eran una familia feliz pero en realidad eran lo más falso que jamás he conocido.

Así que no, no le daría nada. No pienso gastar mi dinero en la zorra de la ciudad.

Tarde más de 20 minutos en decidir que ponerme porque adivinen quien estaría allí? Si señoras, Damon Salvatore asistiría a la cena porque era el novio oficial de Kath, el que llevaba a todos los lugares sociales, el que le presentaba a sus padres. No debería esforzarme tanto por verme bien ya que estando Katherine en la misma habitación, Damon no miraría en mi dirección ni por un segundo. Sin embargo había algo que me decía que debía verme bien, no solo por impresionar a alguien sino por mí! Mi madre siempre dice que no te arreglas para los demás… Te arreglas para ti, así que si… Usaría un sexy vestido para seducirme a mí misma.

-Es cumpleaños de la bruja cierto?-Pregunto Kimmy mientras escribía en su computadora a toda revolución.

-Sí, y sabes que… Voy a ser una chica mala y no le llevare obsequio-Respondí cepillando mi cabello frente al espejo del baño.

-Que bien, seguro que te encarcelan por eso-Kimmy se burlaba de mí… Pues Ja! Ja! Para ella, yo comería pastel sin necesidad de dar un obsequio.

-Como sea, será mejor que me vaya ya-Tome mi bolso y mi chaqueta y camine hacia la puerta-No me esperes despierta.

-Tranquila, no lo hare.

47 minutos después estoy en el departamento de Katherine que antes era mío. Al entrar fui lo más amable y cariñosa con Kath deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, pero ella rápidamente se soltó de mi abrazo reclamando el maravilloso regalo que le traje. Debí suponer que iba a molestarse cuando le dije que no le había comprado nada ya que no volvió a hablarme.

—¡CONEJITA! —gritaron en mi oído, y al instante de abrir la puerta, unos brazos con múltiples pulseras de metal me rodearon. Una brillante y llamativa boca roja se encontró con mi mejilla, y el rostro demasiado maquillado de mi madre se hizo presente.

—Mamá, podrías dejar de decirme conejita? —murmuré aun envuelta en su potente abrazo expulsa aire.

—Por supuesto que no, sabes que siempre serás mi conejita. Además, deberías ser más amable conmigo… Te traje un amuleto para las buenas decisiones. Acaban de llegarme de Aruba. Recién salidos del horno —sacó de su cartera, de imitación de piel de cocodrilo, un collar con una pluma de pavo real en el centro de un circulo de metal adornado con piedras azules y verdes.

—No tenías por qué molestarte —dije viendo sospechosamente hacia el objeto extraño-Además es el cumpleaños de Kath, no el mío…

—Lo mismo le dije pero es obstinada y cree en el poder de semejante idiotez —dijo la tía Brenda que venía detrás de mamá junto con el papá de Kath.

Uff, Era oficial, la cena familiar iba a empezar.

—¿Y dónde está la chica del cumpleaños? —Pregunto mi mamá. La tía Brenda pasó examinando cada esquina del departamento. Ella tenía una obsesión por lo limpio. Menos mal nunca ha querido ir al mío o sino le daría un ataque.

—Feliz cumpleaños querida —Le dijo mi madre a Kath dándole un abrazo. La soltó rápidamente para que mis tíos saludaran a su querida hija. —Sera una hermosa cena familiar. Aunque la nueva conquista de tu papá viene con él. Así que la pasaremos "casi" en familia. Lo juro, no sé de dónde las saca, tal vez de una guardería. Cada vez son más jóvenes-Susurro mi madre a mi lado mientras yo sirva algo de tomar.

Poco después de los saludos y todo eso, mi tía, mi madre y yo nos hicimos cargo de la cena. Sobra decir que preparar la cena con mamá y la tía Brenda fue incómodo y silencioso.

Estaba cortando algunos cuadritos de zanahorias cuando mamá notó una mancha de salsa de tomate en mi nuca y creyó que era sangre; tuve que asegurarle más de mil veces que no lo era. Además papá llegó tarde, casi se pierde la cena y apareció tomado de la mano con Lily, la mujer que fue mi maestra de piano a los 12 años.

Lily era bastante bonita, de cabello negro y con un lindo acento francés que la hacía lucir aún más adorable. Mamá decía que ella era una prostituta disfrazada de manera elegante y además una caza fortunas. En mi opinión, no tenía nada contra la novia de papá, además con mi padre no había una fortuna que cazar.

—¿Cómo van las clases en la universidad? La facultad de arte es todo lo que esperabas? —me preguntaba ella mientras cenábamos y me acababa de llevar un bocado de pasta a la boca.

—Sí. En realidad ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Siempre consideré que el arte era más bien un pasatiempo —se metió la tía Brenda—, dedicarse a eso es prácticamente decir que no te dedicas a nada. Oficio de vagos.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de aprender negocios —habló papá. Sus ojos chocolate examinando los míos detrás de sus lentes de montura negra. Siempre pensé que él y yo éramos lo suficientemente parecidos. Mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos chocolate, y mismos rasgos, especialmente en la barbilla y el contorno de los ojos. Pero él no creía en el método: "sé lo que quieras ser" que tanto promocionaba Barbie en sus comerciales. Él era un hombre que iba directo al dinero... aunque era un completo tacaño. Todavía conservaba su último regalo, mis llaves jamás se perdían en la oscuridad gracias al infantil llavero que seguramente le costó lo mismo que le costaría la uña de su dedo gordo del pie.

—El arte es lo que me apasiona y pienso terminarlo —dije de forma obstinada.

La tía Brenda de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas de reojo.

Me metí otro poco de pasta a la boca y traté de no enfurecerme demasiado.

—Oh, Elena, eso me recuerda —papá se pasó una servilleta por la boca, limpiando el exceso de salsa—, tu tía me contó que vio a un muchacho salir de tu casa muy temprano en la mañana el otro día. Un chico mayor, al menos mayor para ti. ¿Me podrías decir qué clase de planes te esperan con él?

Damon. Casi me atraganto cuando mi padre pregunto por él. Como la tía Brenda había visto a Damon? Siempre lo hacía irse antes de las 6. Dios, espero que no se diera cuenta que era el novio de su hija…

Rápidamente evité su mirada. Tomé un sorbo del té helado que Katherine había preparado sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que tienes novio? —siguió instigando papá.

—Ya déjala en paz, John —Mamá había evitado hablar durante toda la cena; y si antes parecía que quería lanzarle dagas a papá... Ahora se notaba que mentalmente le mandaba bolas de fuego- Mi hija es muy inteligente, seguro aquel chico es un bombo increíble- Me guiñó un ojo y tuve que atragantarme con más pasta para evitar responder. Katherine me miraba de forma extraña todo este tiempo.

—Por pensamientos como esos es que niñas de quince años terminan embarazadas y solteras —soltó mi papá—. Dime una cosa, Elena, ¿estás manteniendo relaciones con ese tipo? Porque desde ahora te digo, no quiero ser abuelo a los cuarenta.

Al oír eso casi me ahogo en mi propia saliva.

—¡Cuarenta! —Mamá se echó a reír a carcajadas—, querrás decir cuarenta y seis, querido. Ya no estás joven, mírate al espejo, tu pelo caído habla por sí solo.

Yo aún seguía tosiendo y dándome golpecitos en el pecho.

—Sí, dije cuarenta. Elena, dime qué edad tiene ese sujeto, no quiero que un anciano esté abusando de una jovencita ingenua como tú. Recuerda que los chicos solo buscan una cosa. ¡Solo una!

—¡Papá! —chillé viéndolo horrorizada una vez que logré dejar de toser—. Por favor detente.

—Parecía de veintisiete —dijo la tía Brenda. En serio iba a golpear a esta mujer-Aunque no lo pude ver bien ya que llevaba puesta una gorra. Podría ser de más.

—¡¿Veintisiete?! —Papá dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo saltar todos los platos de vidrio—, ¡Te prohíbo verlo! Apenas eres un bebé, tienes diecinueve por todos los cielos. Todavía recuerdo haberte cambiado los pañales hasta hace poco tiempo...

—Tengo veinte y te recuerdo que cumpliré veintiuno dentro de dos meses —dije, algo avergonzada.

Cuando a papá le tocaban el tema de los chicos... Bueno, digamos que las cosas resultaban de esta forma.

—¿Veinte? Aun así eres demasiado joven...

—Mira quién habla —murmuró mamá—, el cerdo criticando su propia y rechoncha cola.

—No empieces Isobel...

—Y por cierto, tú nunca le cambiaste un pañal en su vida. Estabas demasiado ocupado viéndole las piernas a la niñera como para siquiera fijarte en si tu hija ensuciaba o no el pañal.

Y así continuó más o menos todo el resto de la cena; siempre hablando como si yo no estuviera presente y contando más historias vergonzosas de pañales sucios y vómito. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de aclarar que Damon no era mi novio… Que podía decir? Es el novio de Kath que cada vez que discute con ella va a ocultarse a mi casa? No, en definitiva prefiero quedarme callada.

Katherine observaba con horror el intercambio, su madre no dejaba de aportar comentarios a la conversación, y su padre tenía la cabeza metida en su celular. En medio de la pelea, el timbre sonó haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

-Oh! Ese debe ser Damon-Dijo Katherine saltando de su silla para ir a abrir la puerta. En cuanto la abrió salto sobre Damon envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él… Yo no debería estar mirando esto, al menos por mi propio bien-Por qué tardaste en llegar? Esta cena es demasiado aburrida-Escuche que le dijo Kath a Damon después de que por fin separaron sus labios.

-Lo lamento, mis padres llegaron esta tarde-Respondió Damon dejando caer a Katherine al suelo lentamente-Buenas noches a todos! Que celebramos hoy?

Todos nos quedamos congelados con la pregunta de Damon. Hablaba en serio? Se olvidó de que trata la cena?

-Como que celebramos hoy?-Pregunto Katherine frunciendo el ceño.

Damon la miro por un momento y luego sorpresivamente miro en mi dirección… Que quería? La respuesta acaso?- Es… El… Cumpleaños de… Tu mamá?-Pregunto Damon mientras aquella sonrisa convenzo-a-todo-el-mundo-con-esto se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Como que el cumpleaños de mi mama? Acaso estas demente?-Grito Katherine mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Damon la siguió y mi madre me miro como diciendo "La cena ha terminado".

10 minutos después, entre los gritos de Katherine y las disculpas de Damon recogimos la mesa y dejamos la cocina impecable. Nadie dijo nada y yo por alguna razón agradecí el silencio, lo mío no era llenar espacios de silencios incomodos con charlas sin sentido. Mi madre miro el pastel sobre la encimera que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Kath" con cierta tristeza.

-Supongo que no tendremos pastel-Dijo mi mamá guardándolo en la nevera. Me encogí de hombros y termine de secar los platos-Pensé que todo sería amor y besos después de que ese chico llego.

-Su relación es muy complicada-Deje salir y me arrepentí al instante por la mirada que me dio mi madre de quiero-saber-más.

-Nos vamos a ir ya, quieres que te llevemos?-Me pregunto mi padre evitando que mi madre pudiese tener la oportunidad de preguntar algo.

-Si, por favor-Respondí rápidamente-Vienes con nosotros?-Le pregunte a mi mamá quien se servía lo último que había de té.

-No te preocupes por mí, me iré con tus tíos.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Salí de la cocina justo a tiempo para ver a Damon salir del departamento.

-¡No quiero volver a verte!-Grito Kath pero Damon ya iba en el ascensor.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme-Mi padre estaciono frente a mi edificio y yo estaba dispuesta a bajar del auto cuando él dijo:-Elena, espero que tú y ese chico no tengan nada serio… Viste como si puso tu prima esta noche… No quiero verte igual de desequilibrada como ella.

-Ok papá-Respondí rápidamente y luego baje del auto.

Camine hacia la entrada y rápidamente subí las escaleras. Cuando salí esta noche no imagine que todo terminaría así, ni que Damon olvidaría el cumpleaños de Kath… El parecía del tipo detallista…. Bueno no parecía, lo es… Siempre le da lindos obsequios cada mes a mi prima desde que la conoció así que era un poco extraño que olvidara su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, para ser honesta… Había una parte de mí, chiquitita que estaba feliz por la situación… Por primera vez no todo el mundo giraba entorno de ella.

-Hola, sería mucho pedir si me dejas quedar aquí?- Al levantar la mirada del suelo puede ver a Damon. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en mi puerta. Clave mis ojos en los suyos como la primera vez que lo vi…

**8 meses, dos semanas atrás...**

"Te necesito aquí, ¡Pronto!"

Revisé el mensaje de texto que Katherine me había enviado hace diez minutos atrás.

Caminaba lo más de prisa que podía mientras dejaba que todo tipo de escenarios trágicos se reprodujeran en mi mente.

Mi prima jamás me había necesitado con esa urgencia; lo que significaba que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que divisé el lugar en el que ella me indicó que estaría, aumenté mi velocidad y me introduje en el pequeño local de concreto y cristal, siendo recibida por una ola de aire frio con olor a medicamentos farmacéuticos.

Pasé la vista por los diferentes estantes cargados de medicinas y pañales para adultos, y en el fondo, cerca del área de bebidas, encontré la mata de pelo castaño que esperaba por mí.

Katherine me reconoció y me agitó su mano de forma enérgica para que me reuniera con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —dije con la respiración entrecortada y con mi cabello marrón pegándose a los costados de mi cuello y nuca.

—Sucede eso —dijo señalando hacia un anciano canoso que cobraba en la única caja registradora de la farmacia. No miraba nada de especial más que el nombre Rex grabado en el rectángulo de su gafete.

—¿Qué con él? —pregunté.

—¡Que él conoce a mi mamá! Le va a decir en cuanto vea que llevo estos —extendió la palma de su mano y me mostró un paquete de condones con sabor a Mango Travieso.

Levanté una ceja y me pregunté vagamente para qué alguien quería poner sabor a un preservativo.

—¿Por qué llevas esos? ¿Vas a ver esta noche con Mason, acaso?

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

—Es que su cumpleaños se acerca y quería regalarle estos, como una broma. Ya sabes, para que los usara conmigo, además le regalé un pequeño folleto del Kamasutra, solo quise poner en práctica algunas de las posiciones.

Arrugué la nariz y traté de ignorar a la señora a nuestro lado haciendo una mueca y viéndonos como si fuéramos dos pervertidas.

—No necesitaba esa imagen mental —le dije a Kath—, ¿para qué me pediste que viniera entonces?

—Para que tú los pagaras por mí. Él no te conoce...

—¿Solo para eso salí de la universidad, que ni tiempo tuve de cambiarme? —chillé. Ella fijó su vista por primera vez en mi vestuario.

Hoy había hecho de modelo para que Jenna pintara mi cuerpo y aduras penas me había puesto una bata ya que debajo lo único que llevaba era mi ropa interior. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo pintado con un extraño diseño digno de la mano de Jenna.

—¿Y por qué no compras en otro lado? —sugerí. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro hubiera hecho ese acto lógico.

—¡No puedo! Recuerda que el único otro lugar está cerca del trabajo de mamá y ella me mataría si de casualidad me mira y se entera de que la que creía era su hija puritana y de virtud intacta, anda comprando estos instrumentos pecaminosos.

Resoplé. Sospechaba que simplemente Katherine no quería mover un solo dedo.

—Dámelos y acabemos con esto —le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me pasara la pequeña caja color amarillenta.

—Gracias, prima querida —sonrió y me la entregó—. Oh, espera. Es que aún no me decido si quiero esos o los de Mora Seductora.

—Esta gente necesita pensar en nombres más originales —murmuré con cansancio—, ¿por qué no llevas los dos?

—¿Los dos? ¿No crees que sería un exceso?

Enarqué una ceja y esperé pacientemente a que me pasara la segunda caja.

—Está bien, serán los dos.

Terminé con tres paquetes gracias a que Katherine encontró una promoción de tres por el precio de uno. Finalmente salimos de la farmacia, yo iba cargando la bolsa de papel en la que iban metidos.

—Por cierto, ¿a que no adivinarás con quien me encontré hoy? —preguntó ella riendo como si fuera una colegiala.

—¿A quién?

—A Matt...

—¿Qué? Ay no.

—Sip. Me dio su número de teléfono para que te lo pasara a ti.

—No quiero hablar con él. Fue lo suficientemente malo tener que verlo al inicio de año mientras me miraba con ojos de perrito triste.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al final de cuentas?

—Bueno... —recordaba haberle dicho que no quería que sus manos con olor a pescado volvieran a tocarme; o que había que bajarle el volumen a sus labios. No podía tener un beso normal con él porque siempre acababa de una sola manera: con la barbilla humedecida en saliva, y con la falda de mi vestido levantada hasta la cintura. Era exasperante… Y ni hablar de lo obsesivo compulsivo que era.

—Él es un buen chico. Deberías darle otra oportunidad; así no pasarías sola tanto tiempo. Además, recuerda que el karma es una perra, y en cualquier momento puede devolverte el golpe. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Pedirle a tu mamá uno de esos amuletos de la buena suerte, o algún amuleto para atraer el amor a tu vida.

—No creo en el karma o para el caso en amuletos.

—Son fantásticos. Compré dos la semana pasada e inmediatamente sentí una conexión con...

—¿Con quién? Pensé que ya tenías a Mason, no ocupas sentir conexiones con nadie más, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto. Sentí una conexión con el amuleto, tonta.

—En ese caso, deberías cargar tus compras —le dije empujando a su lado la bolsa de papel marrón— ya que tú eres la suertuda. Probablemente a mí se me caigan enfrente de una multitud y no queremos que eso pase.

Ella chilló y los empujó de nuevo por debajo de mi brazo.

—¡Elena, no me hagas esto! Sabes que si alguien revela lo que hay dentro... moriré de la vergüenza!

—Ay, solo dices que es goma de mascar y listo. —Volví a pasarle la bolsa pero ella se movió con rapidez hacia adelante, esquivándome.

—Sé que estoy usando un amuleto de la buena suerte —levantó el pequeño collar de piedras redondas que estaba rodeado con plumas de colores—, pero no quiero tentar al destino.

Me reí y seguí caminando detrás de ella.

Lo cierto era que mamá me había enviado esta mañana una serie de amuletos para encontrar el amor.

Cargaba uno de ellos alrededor de mi cuello, el día casi acababa y dudaba seriamente que dichos objetos fueran efectivos.

—Ya te dije lo que creo de los amuletos, son puras baratijas falsas.

—Sabes Elena, nadie insulta los amuletos y sale vivo para contarlo, el amor golpeará a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperes y es ahí cuando el karma se va a cobrar lo que hiciste con Matt —respondió Katherine en son de burla.

—Entonces que me lance su mejor golpe. Estoy lista —dije rodando los ojos.

Y así sin más, sentí cómo mi cabeza chocaba contra algo que me provocó un dolor agudo que me lanzó al suelo. Fue un golpe duro que me hizo delirar y comenzar a dudar acerca del karma. Antes de caer a la inconsciencia me pregunté si esta era la forma en el que el amor tocaría a mi puerta para vengarse por mis burlas.

La oscuridad no tardó en aparecer.

Abrí los ojos levemente, me sentía desorientada y todo me daba vueltas.

Inmediatamente noté a un par de ojos azules que se clavaban en los míos. Era fascinante verlo.

No podía apartar mis ojos chocolate de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de la mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides.

Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro. Nop. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Katherine se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo.

Busqué a mí alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un círculo de gente rodeándome.

No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos azules me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo...

Al ponerme de pie, perdí ligeramente el equilibrio y por un momento pensé que me vendría abajo. Pero entonces, de nuevo el chico guapo, me agarró a tiempo de la cintura, evitando que mi trasero golpeara el asfalto.

Me sujeté a uno de sus brazos envueltos en su chaqueta de cuero, y me perdí en lo bien que olía.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté algo aturdida.

Recordaba estar caminando detrás de Katherine, cargando la bolsa de papel en donde venían sus condones recién comprados de la farmacia. Recuerdo quejarme de lo absurdo que era el que yo los tuviera que comprar y no ella quien los iba a utilizar.

De ahí solo me quedaba la vaga sensación de que mi cabeza había chocado contra algo duro... pero no recordaba el qué.

—Te golpeaste con ese letrero —habló el chico cerca de mi oído. Mi piel se puso como de gallina.

Su voz era profunda y ronca.

Alcé la vista hacia el letrero metálico que colgaba de una pared, anunciando la nueva y mejorada imagen de un Shampoo anti caspa.

Parpadeé dos veces antes de bajar la cabeza y notar que la porción de suelo en la que había aterrizado, estaba cubierta con las tres cajas de condones recién comprados; una de ellas se había abierto.

Mi rostro se puso pálido y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Katherine, con su rizado cabello castaño, continuaba riéndose de mí.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado, cariño —el chico me soltó rápidamente—, sé que llevabas prisa —miró disimuladamente hacia el suelo— pero tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos fijos en el camino.

Me ruboricé aún más.

¿Cariño?

Para mi vergüenza, el chico se agachó y recogió los tres paquetes de condones que se habían regado por el suelo. Luego me los tendió en la mano, llevaba siempre esa sonrisa arrogante de "me encanta avergonzar a la gente".

—No son míos —dije débilmente. Inmediatamente le lancé una mirada dolorida a Katherine quien aún continuaba divertida con toda la situación.

—No estoy juzgando a nadie —me respondió el chico guapo—, lo único que te diría es que lo dejes.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté tratando de comprender lo que decía.

Él resopló, desviando la vista hacia las pocas personas que ahora permanecían atentos a la situación, seguramente curiosos esperando ver sangre manchando el suelo.

Chico guapo de pelo negro y dientes de oh-yo-me-los-cepillo-después-de-cada-comida, se acercó demasiado a mí; su mano tomó mi muñeca y habló en mi oído para que sólo yo lo escuchara:

—Que dejes a ese idiota perezoso que no es capaz ni de comprar su propia protección por sí mismo.

Quise repetirle una vez más que esos condones no eran míos. Eran de mi prima Katherine.

Ella era una clase de ninfómana (lo sé, hace unos pocos meses atrás ni siquiera hubiera sabido qué significaba esa palabra. Pero gracias a ella ahora lo sabía: una adicta al sexo).

Antes de poder siquiera abrir mi boca y contar hasta uno... Katherine ya estaba sonriéndole al chico, arqueando su espalda y levantando sus pechos para exhibirse.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo, enseñando su sonrisa coqueta patentada—, llevo años diciéndole a mi primita que debe usar lentes. Pero qué se le va a hacer, llevaba prisa por poner a prueba éstos. —Me arrebató los preservativos de la mano y los agitó en el aire.

Escuché algunas risitas a mis espaldas.

Agaché la cabeza y apreté los dientes.

Esto era humillación pura.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el chico guapo, dirigiéndose a mi prima. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Katherine y luego sonrió descaradamente en aprobación.

—Katherine Pierce —respondió ella, enrollando un poco de su pelo castaño en uno de sus dedos.

—Yo soy Damon. Damon Salvatore.

Lo siguiente que supe era que yo había pasado a un segundo plano, y Katherine... Katherine como siempre se llevaba toda la atención.

Era obvio que siendo él tan guapo entraría en el radar de futuros ligues de mi prima.

Suspiré y me alejé unos tres pasos de ambos. Mi cabeza dolía y palpitaba a la vez, necesitaba sentarme antes de que me desmayara de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor llevarte a un doctor para que te examine —dijo una ronca y suave voz en mi oído.

Ni siquiera llegué a responder ya que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último que supe es que de alguna manera terminé en los brazos de Damon Salvatore, con mi cara metida en su cuello, y con ambas manos presionando su espalda.

Esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno... peor viendo la mirada asesina que me lanzó Katherine.

Sí, desde ya lo reclamaba como suyo.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno parece que les gusto la idea jajjaja... He estado esta semana dedicada a escribir por lo que ha sido un record escribir este capitulo. Alguien me pregunto (ahora mismo no estoy segura quien, lo siento... mi memoria con los nombres es algo mala), si iba a contar que paso en los tres meses entre Damon y Elena... Por supuesto que lo haré... La idea es contar el presente y pasar por un momento al pasado... Como paso en este capitulo al final.**

**Quiero mandarle a todas un saludo enorme, muchas gracias por leer... Y pues no quiero prometer nada pero! Posiblemente mañana actualice mi otra historia para las que la leen.**

**Un abrazo grande!**


End file.
